1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a medium image processing apparatus, a medium image processing method, and a medical image processing system
2. Related Art
In the related art, the sizes or states of tissues are diagnosed using long diameters or long diameters and short diameters of tissues or diseases (hereinafter referred to as tissues or the like) in some cases in medical image processing fields. Whether predetermined medical instruments can pass inside tubular tissues is determined in some cases using short diameters of tissues or the like.
As an apparatus that calculates a long diameter or a short diameter of a tissue or the like, there is known a medical image processing apparatus in which the longest diameter of the contour of a predetermined cross-section of a three-dimensional image is set as a long diameter and the longest diameter of a line segment closed vertically to the long diameter is set as a short diameter (see JP-A-2011-24826 (paragraph 0075 and FIG. 11). There is known a medical image processing apparatus that calculates long and short diameters of a tissue or the like by performing elliptic approximation on a tissue or the like.